5 cosas que pueden pasarte
by NoeLawliet
Summary: ...cuando eres novio de Kenny. Oneshot. Bunny. Mención del Style.


_**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.  
><strong>__**Advertencia: Posible OoC por parte de Kenny. No me maten por eso, no soy inmortal como él.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>5 cosas que pueden pasarte...<br>cuando eres novio de Kenny.**

**1. Su lado poético sale en los momentos más trágicos de todos.**

—¡Oh, mi querido Butters, parece que este es el fin de nuestra hermosa historia de amor! —decía el pobretón con mirada desesperada. Su pecho sangraba por las balas recibidas, al parecer le habían confundido con un narcotraficante muy poderoso que se hacía llamar Limón Limpio.

El pequeño Stotch le miraba desde arriba con ojitos lagrimosos.

—No llores, mi vida, no te molestes en endulzarme mis últimos instantes de vida, todo el amor que siento por ti ha renovado mi idea de vivir la vida luego de la muerte en el cielo llenos de ponys y arpas que se tocan solas... ¡jamás me olvides, mi dulce locura! Mi vida sin ti sería como Youtube sin vídeos... —recitaba el McCormick incapaz de dejar de hablar.

—¿"Como Youtube sin vídeos"? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurrió? —le susurró un chico pelirrojo a otro pelinegro cerca de ellos. Kyle se cruzó de brazos, viendo la escena con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Stan trataba de contener la risa.

—¡Esos ojos tan bellos como el sentimiento que me has hecho sentir no se deben apagarse nunca! ¡Nuestro amor es efímero en cuerpo, pero eterno en el alma! ¡Oh, miren cómo apoya su mano en su mejilla! ¡Oh, quién no quisiera ser guante para tocar esa mejilla!

—¿Es mi imaginación o ha citado a Shakespeare? —preguntó Kyle al moreno a su lado, quien no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

—¡Mi vida sin ti es como una Oreo sin cremita, como un día sin sol, como Stan sin follarse a Kyle! —un dedo de Kenny acarició sutilmente la mojada mejilla de Butters. El judío se ruborizó hasta las orejas, soltando un grito que espantó a los pájaros de los árboles más cercanos, y sin embargo eso hizo sonreír arrogantemente al Marsh—. Como Cartman... sin devorar... toda la comida...

Y finalmente los ojos azules del McCormick se cerraron, haciendo que Butters echara una pequeña lágrima.

Un minuto de silencio. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Y ocho.

—¿Ne? Buttercup, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó el inmortal nada más revivir. Kyle se había marchado muy sonrojado entre los brazos de Stan hacía ya cinco minutos.

—E-es q-que y-yo q-quería s-seguir c-con R-Romeo y J-Julieta... snif...

**2. A veces se convierte mágicamente en un cantante de reconocimiento mundial e increíble talento.**

Butters se hallaba cocinando espagueti, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres en el pequeño pueblo de South Park. Oía el sonido de la música de la televisión en la sala, podía reconocer la voz de Christina Perri cantando "A thousand years". Tarareaba el estribillo por lo bajo, y fue ahí cuando sintió unas manos rodearle las caderas y el aliento cálido de alguien rozarle el hueco del cuello.

—_I wanna see your peacock_ —canturreó Kenny en su oído.

Christina Perri ya no cantaba, seguramente el rubio pobretón había bajado el volúmen de la música.

—Ngh... K-Kenny... estoy h-haciendo la c-comida... ¡Ahh! —el McCormick había metido su mano dentro de los pantalones cortos del Stotch y su lengua parecía haberse encaprichado seriamente con su oreja.

—_Come on baby let me see what you're hiding undernearth_ —seguía Kenny con la bonita y sana letra de la canción de Katy Perry.

—K-Kenny... p-por favor... ¡Ahh! ¡Ngh! —ahora, el pobretón mantenía su mano alrededor el miembro del más pequeño y la otra sujetando su cintura. El McCormick esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se alejó unos metros del rubio menor. Butters se sonrojó hasta competir contra un tomate y se dio vuelta para reprocharle a su novio tal acción.

—_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_ —cantó Kenny nuevamente.

Si antes Butters estaba rojo, ahora era un arcoíris de tantos colores que tenía en el rostro.

—_Oh my gosh! Look at her butt!_ —y el coro de Nicki Minaj seguía...

—¡K-Kenny, c-cállate! ¡B-basta d-de c-cantar d-de p-penes y c-culos!

**3. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Cartman defendiendo su comida? Bueno, Kenny es peor si está celando a Butters.**

Los ojos azules del McCormick estaban fijos en los del culón, quien había osado tocar al pequeño Butters en la clase de gimnasia. Más específicamente, su culo, ese culo que solo le pertenecía al pobretón, que solo él podía tocar, acariciar, penetr... Ejem. Así que no iba a dejar que ese gordo de mierda se lo arrebatara.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ayy! ¡Pobre Kenny! Literalmente, claro...

—Cartman, te juro por el bendito kamasutra que te romperé tu jodido culo gordo si vuelves a tocar a mi preciado Buttercup. —la clase entera vio cómo el McCormick agarraba por el cuello de la camiseta al culón—. Me vale un carajo que no puedas conseguir follarte a Wendy porque está enamorada de alguien más, pero si vuelves a siquiera rozar a Butters, te haré como una piruta de la goma de un lápiz.

—¡Rómpele la cara, McCormick! —gritó Clyde muy disimuladamente. Cartman lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo que el Donovan se escondiera detrás de Token.

—¿Y pretendes que sienta miedo de tu patético discursito? Lo siento, pobretón, pero si yo así quiero, me follo a Butters, y tú no puedes impedirlo, jajaja.

Ese día Cartman estuvo colgado de un árbol, y parte también de la noche, en la incómoda postura del calzón chino.

**4. Kenny + padres + cena familiar = ¡ADVERTENCIA! PELIGRO PELIGRO**

—¿Qué tal está el pollo? —preguntó la señora Stotch, sirviendo nuevamente comida en el plato del novio de su hijo. Kenny se había encaprichado en cenar con los padres del pequeño rubio por primera vez como una pareja oficial. ¿Si tenía nervios? Claro que sí, pero los disimulaba muy bien.

—Oh, está delicioso, señora Stotch.—el pobretón comía ferozmente, como si nunca le hubiesen dado de comer antes... bueno, en parte era verdad, además la cena preparada por su suegra estaba riquísima. Imposible de no devorar de tal manera.

—Bueno, Kenneth... me han contado que ansías entrar a la universidad, pero que tus padres no pueden pagártela —dijo seriamente el señor Stotch, apartando un poco el plato con pollo asado.

—Sí, es cierto, suegr... señor Stotch.

—En mi opinión, Kenneth, si estudias lo suficiente podrás obtener una beca y hacer muy orgullosos a tus padres. Pero lo más importante de esta cena es tu relación con mi pequeño Butters. ¿Lo amas de verdad? —preguntó aún más serio su suegro.

_"Oh, sí, amo todo de él, en especial esa zona baja bien elevada que me encanta poseer."_

—Claro que sí, es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida —sonrió el rubio y uniendo su mano con la de su novio por encima de la mesa para que su suegro la viera.

El señor Stotch le devolvió la sonrisa. Lástima que él no supiera que el pervertido McCormick tenía la otra mano en la pierna de Butters.

—Si fuera una mujer, ¿lo querrías igual? ¿Tu amor hacia él va más allá del sexo?

_"Depende de qué tipo de sexo estemos hablando, suegrito... y si Buttercup fuera mujer, quisiera ser rímel para correrme en su cara..."_

—Mi atracción por Butters es hacia su personalidad dulce e inocente, no estoy enamorado de él porque sea un hombre, y espero que le pase lo mismo conmigo —respondió Kenny, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio. Butters, por su parte, aguantaba un gemido y se mordía los labios, muy sonrojado.

—Eso es todo lo que quería confirmar, gracias, Kenneth. —alegó el señor Stotch, volviendo a disfrutar del delicioso pollo asado hecho por su mujer.

—¿No quiere preguntar cómo me lo follo?

_"Su hijo es increíble, espero que sigamos así de bien."_

_"Oh... espera... dije las cosas al revés._

_MIERDA."_

Y así, Kenny no pudo darle duro contra el muro a Butters por medio-mes.

**5. En donde tú ves una flor, Kenny ve sexo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque... son tan lindas como su Butters y... mejor, sigue leyendo.**

—Butters, tengo un trabajo de ciencias. —dijo Kenny muy serio.

El pequeño Stotch lo miró confundido, sin embargo, una expresión avergonzada atravesó su rostro ahora rojo.

—¿Q-qué h-haces, K-Kenny? ¡Ahh! ¡No t-tienes n-ningún t-trabajo d-de ciencias! ¡Ahh!

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? Necesito hacer mi trabajo de ciencias, Butters, para ingresar a la universidad y así estar a tu nivel. Mi trabajo es sobre el cuerpo humano, todo el cuerpo humano. Y todo lo que se puede hacer con él.

—¡E-estoy e-en t-tu c-c-curso, ngh!

—De acuerdo, te dejaré en paz. Por ahora. —el McCormick se separó de su adorado rubito y lanzó una fuerte risa.—¿Qué pasa, Buttercup? ¿Tienes un problemita allí abajo?

El Stotch se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se cubrió el visible bulto en sus pantalones.

—K-Kenny... a-ayúdame... a d-desahogarme...

—Con gusto, Buttercup —el pobretón se subió de nuevo y rodeó las caderas del más pequeño—. ¡Ay, mira qué curvas! ¡Y yo sin frenos!

—¡K-Kenny! ¡S-sin p-piropos e-esta v-vez!

* * *

><p><strong>H<em>ola<em>. c: Antes de que digan algo, ¡me estoy muriendo! D: Tengo un montón de proyectos y poco tiempo y nada de inspiración y... pos me mato. -se quiere cortar con una gasheta con forma de dinosaurio.- Ah, y por cierto, a los que les guste el Candy, les dejo una pista: traeré un oneshot solo para ustedes, con mi especialidad. (es decir, la comedia. xD) 7u7 Y si alguien muy amablemente se ofrece en ayudarme con un oneshot, con gusto le daré adelantos de mis trabajos. :3 Ahora voy a seguir escribiendo. D: KILL ME PLZ.**

_**Matta nee!**_


End file.
